


Boundaries

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [12]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, partners, personal boundaries, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Technically, it's nothing you haven't seen before," Beaumont pointed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/gifts).



> Prompt: where are the boundaries after however many years?

"Walsh, let me make one thing perfectly clear," Casey began in an overly patient tone, standing with her back to the room and holding out the report with one hand. "When I say I'm coming over and you need to see this now—"

She felt him snag the report. "Yeah?"

"And you say, 'come on back,' I expect to find you fully clothed."

"Technically, it's nothing you haven't seen before," Beaumont pointed out over the sounds of ruffling fabric.

"There was a bullet wound," Casey corrected. "That is an exception."

Walsh chuckled. "Decent."

"Finally," she huffed and turned around.


End file.
